


Друг семьи

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Федор Патричев, дети КассельновПо теме НочницаНочницы, ночница (чаще мн.) — в славянской мифологии ночные духи женского пола, враждебно настроенные по отношению к людям. Ночницы нападают на детей, готовящихся отойти ко сну, причиняя им беспокойство и вызывая бессонницу.
Kudos: 1





	Друг семьи

**Author's Note:**

> Больше про ночниц  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D1%8B_(%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F)

Даже под страхом смертной казни Федор бы не признался, что ему значительно приятнее общаться с Шарлоттой и Ирис, чем с их уважаемым родителем. Боевые друзья — это отлично. Но что делать, если тебе немного “за”, женщин, падких на твою увесистую красоту, в округе не наблюдается, а эти две девицы тебя очаровали с первого взмаха ресниц.

Федор бы очень хотел стать отцом. И в армию-то пошел для того, чтобы защищать вот таких вот, с глазюками в пол лица, неловкими пальчиками и ямочками на щеках. Когда еще испытаешь умиление и почувствуешь себя настоящим сказочным великаном для одной, и удобной тормозной площадкой для другой. Им обеим не удавалось сдвинуть Федора с места ни на миллиметр, как они ни пытались!

Поэтому, когда адмирала Яна сплавили в счастливую семейную жизнь, Федор ухватился за возможность проводить Кассельнов до дома, а там и напроситься в гости. Идти в собственную пустую квартирку не хотелось совершенно. Что он там не видел?

Было поздно, Шарлотта с Ирис играли в Спартанцев, периодически приземляясь прямо на пузо дядюшки Федора. Их была пора укладывать, но Алекс и Гортензия только переглядывались, будто втайне надеясь, что кто-то возьмет на себя ответственность за этот ужасающий шаг.

Федор был настроен благодушно, поэтому предложил им отдохнуть от родительских забот и, если ему выдадут умытых, переодетых и с чистыми зубами детей, то он почитает им сказку.

Обычно девицы радовались, и наперебой спорили, о чем будет сказка, но в этот раз только помрачнели и притихли.

***  
— Рассказывайте, — строго сказал Федор, закрывая за собой дверь в детскую.

Ирис сидела на постели — бедный медведь в ее объятиях явно задыхался. Шарлотта же ощетинилась, будто дядя Федор собирался усадить ее за математику.

— Ты будешь смеяться, — сказала Шарлотта и скрестила руки на груди.

— И скажешь, что все это выдумки, — Ирис хлюпнула носом, явно собираясь заплакать. — И что ты проверил и в шкафу, и под кроватью, и что никого там нет.

— А если мы будем и дальше мешать, то мама очень, очень расстроится, — дополнила картину старшая сестра.

Федор тоже сложил руки на груди и демонстративно задрал нос:

— Я не мама. Где я, по-вашему, похож на Гортензию? И опечалить меня не так уж и просто, как и напугать.

Девочки переглянулись, после чего Ирис с медведем перелезли к Шарлотте на кровать, чтобы шептаться втроем было удобнее. Медведь принимал самое деятельное участие. Его даже пытались выбрать делегатом, но слово взяла Шарлотта.

— Она везде и нигде: под кроватью, в шкафу, за занавеской. Она и раньше приходила, потом перестала. А сейчас она снова здесь. Нам страшно.

— Я могу ее увидеть? — серьезно спросил Федор.

Играть в понятливого и внимательного дядюшку не пришлось. Детские страхи не всегда возникают на пустом месте.

— Нет. Она не выходит на свет и не приходит к взрослым. Она ждет, пока мы не начнем засыпать и тогда приходит.

— Я боюсь спать, — Ирис всхлипнула, вытерла нос ладонью, а потом всхлипнула громче.  
Федор развел руки в стороны, и она, захлебываясь слезами, прибежала обниматься. Шарлотта подошла через несколько секунд: Федор был большим и безопасным.

— Я раньше тоже боялся темноты. Той, которая живет в темноте, — признался он.

Ирис вскинула голову так резко, что чуть не выбила Федору зубы.

— Ты ее знаешь?

— Да. Я сначала просто боялся, не понимал, чего именно, а потом мама рассказала, — Федор улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

Он любил мать. Худую, строгую, с вечно поджатыми губами. Он знал, что она тоже любила его, пусть и не умела выразить словами — не выдалось возможности научиться. Зато всегда защищала и никогда не высмеивала: ни за порванные штаны, ни за вечный голод, ни за ночные страхи.

— Она говорила, что это дух женщины, потерявшей своего ребенка. Дух приходит, чтобы забрать чужого. В час сумерек граница между миром живых и миром мертвых особенно тонка.

— Она может забрать меня? — Ирис взвизгнула от ужаса и снова спряталась в руки. Шарлотта пихнула ей позабытого было медведя, чтобы сестра вытирала нос об него.  
— На самом деле нет. Она же просто призрак, дух. Может помешать спать. Вы же плохо спите? — спокойно уточнил Федор.

Девочки кивнули.

— И приходит она уже несколько ночей подряд, да? — ровно сказал он, чтобы у них не возникло и тени сомнения.

— Да, и не забрала же, — отчетливо сказала Шарлотта.

— И не заберет. Но все равно рядом с ней как-то противно, да?

— Угу, — Ирис уже передумала плакать и даже отстранилась, упрямо сжав кулаки. — Мы тяжелые. Не заберет! — топнув ногой, сказала она.

— Так что вреда от нее никакого нет. А чтобы не мешала спать… — Федор подмигнул. — Я мигом, сбегаю до дома и вернусь. Подарок вам принесу.

***  
Когда Федор вернулся, и Шарлотта и Ирис уже сладко спали. Алекс тоже был бы не против заснуть, но у него не было выбора.

Он скептически осмотрел тяжелый армейский нож, вдохнул и согласился положить его на прикроватную тумбочку аккурат между детей. По его глазам Федор видел, что он не понял ни зачем детям нож, ни как можно потакать их капризам, бегая ординарцем за совсем не девчачьими подарками. Но обещание есть обещание, надо выполнять.

Простившись, Федор поднял воротник и быстро пошел в сторону дома. Налетел ветер, а воздух стал тяжелым от предчувствия дождя.

Конечно, Ночницы — это бабушкины сказки, но если не спать несколько ночей подряд, то и до проблем недалеко. Оставалось надеяться, что женщина справится с тем, что не удалось закаленной стали, и адмирал Ян после свадьбы станет засыпать легко и быстро.


End file.
